villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Murlocs
The Murlocs are a hostile species of strange semiaquatic humanoids from World Of Warcraft, who have become a fan favorite due to their unique battle cry and somewhat comical appearance and mannerism - regardless of this Murlocs are actually a rather substantial threat and appear in varied forms throughout the game. Some Murlocs are even strong enough to act as bosses in dungeons and raids. Murlocs may indeed be one of the oldest native races on Azeroth. It is clear that they are not one of the "seed races" created by the Titans or descended from said Titanic creations. No curse of flesh seems to be inherent in their origins. Like trolls and tauren, there is no known explanation for the existence of these aquatic folk. They simply are. Interestingly, murlocs are susceptible to the plague of undeath, but at least in one location, said murlocs retained their free will much as the Forsaken do. Murlocs have good synergy amongst each other, meaning that there is an increased advantage in having many of them in the same deck. Murlocs fight in packs, preferring to swarm opposing forces with superior numbers. But when pressed, the pack breaks and Murlocs retreat to the water, often abandoning their allies behind. Some warriors may view this tactic of Murlocs as cowardly and pusillanimous. More experienced warriors know better. To pursue Murlocs to the water is equivalent to suicide: Murlocs are cunning foes with sharp senses and sharper reflexes. Being amphibious creatures, Murlocs are incredible warriors underwater. All too often, when a Murloc group retreats to water, it is to lure enemy forces into the watery carnage. Underwater, Murlocs use their aquatic skills and numbers to decimate enemy forces. When engaging in battle underwater, Murlocs attack from all directions, using their numbers and amphibious bodies to their maximal advantage. Like a large school of piranhas, Murlocs spring out of their school and attack quickly, then retreat back into the safety of their school. As the more the Murloc school attacks, the weaker the enemy forces become. Furthermore, Murlocs do not allow victims to escape. The strongest combatants can die of either drowning or blood loss when engaging in underwater combat with Murloc army. On land, however, Murlocs are not nearly as dangerous. Despite their agility, most murlocs are slow and clumsy on land, ill-equipped for the rigors of dry worlds. Appearance The Murlocs are a bipedal, amphibious, semi-intelligent and aggressive race residing along coastlines, lakeshores, and riverbeds. Murlocs possess bulbous bodies, large mouths lined with rows of sharp fangs, and slime-coated skin. Individuals range in coloration from turquoise to darkish gray, while their heights vary from 3.5 feet to 6 feet. Depending on the variety, Murlocs may lean towards a closer resemblance to frogs or to fish; the iconic green Murloc has coloration similar to the red-eyed tree frog. Members Known Individuals *Brack *Brglmurgl *Burgle Eye *"Captain" Cookie *Cleaver Bmurglbrm *Cookie *Cruelfin *Ergll *Sir Finley Mrrgglton *Gelihast *Glrglrglr *Gmurgl *Gobbler *Keymaster Urmgrgl *Lurgglbr *Mmmrrrggglll *Mrmrglmr *Murgurgula *Murkdeep *Murloc Sorcerer *Mutanus the Devourer *Neptool *Old Icefin *Old Murk-Eye *Razorspine *Rotgil *Salt-Flop *Scargil *Slark *Sparky *Speckle *Squirky *Swamp Talker Subraces *Gorloc *Mur'ghoul (undead murlocs) *Mur'gul *Mutant murloc *Deep sea murloc *Jinyu (evolved-subrace) Murloc Territories and Villages Eastern Kingdoms *Grimscale tribe *Vile Fin tribe *Torn Fin tribe *Bluegill tribe *Saltscale tribe *Murkgill tribe *Marsh tribe *Greengill tribe Kalimdor *Greymist tribe *Siltfin tribe *Blacksilt tribe *Saltspittle tribe *Blindlight tribe *Mirefin tribe *Storm Bay tribe *Arkkoran Northrend *Chillmere tribe *White Shark tribe *Winterfin tribe Elsewhere *Wide Grin tribe *Lostfin tribe *Dark Ray tribe *Ripfang tribe *Tidewalker tribe Underworld Minions *Murloc Tiderunners (A light melee unit.) *MurlocMurloc Seacultists (A light ranged and caster unit.) *Murloc Huntsmen (A heavy ranged unit.) *Murloc Flesheaters (A heavy melee unit.) *Murloc Sorcerers (A spellcaster unit.) *Murloc Guardians (A spellcaster unit.) Gallery Images MURLOC.jpg Murloc.jpg|A Murloc and a baby Murloc babymurloc3.v9716.png world of warcraft murloc by isra2007.jpg Murlocx.jpg Murloc1.png 1277103656135.jpg Murloc Raid 1.jpg Videos Sound of a Murloc Trivia *Before the draenei were announced as the new Alliance race in the first expansion of World of Warcraft, the Burning Crusade, Murlocs were among the rumored choices for a new player character race. *Murlocs are tough for new players to kill due to their ability to use potions and their great numbers. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Warcraft Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Neutral Evil Category:Comic Relief Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Mascots Category:Merfolk Category:Hybrids Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Dimwits Category:Anti-Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Incompetent Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cowards Category:Evil from the Past